


Aftermath

by spicypalette



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, alternate title: ezekiel owens fucks up, big yikes, body image tw, internalized homophobia tw, they’re gay angsty teens :/, this is just all the “canon” i built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicypalette/pseuds/spicypalette
Summary: The years Duck Newton and Zeke Owens spent together was something special, but all things end, some in the worst possible way.





	1. September 21st, 1994

It was a crisp, cool morning on the precipice of shifting into fall. The once-luscious green leaves were turning a pleasing plethora of tans, yellows, and fiery oranges. 

 

The date was September 21st, 1994. A young Duck Newton was walking to school. He usually skateboarded because it was faster, but this was his junior year and he wanted to have a better reputation than his preceding time attending Kepler High School, part of that was not getting busted for something so trivial within the first two weeks of school starting. Duck slowed his pace when he heard Juno’s voice from behind him, one that met him on this street corner every morning. 

 

“Duck!” She jogged to keep up with Duck rising stride. “What’s this hurryin’ about?”

 

“No reason, just have somethin’ important to do. That does not involve you one bit, Juno Divine.” Duck replied adamantly. Juno rolls her eyes and elbows Duck in the ribs playfully. 

 

They walk the rest of the way to school in tense silence. Duck holds the door for Juno and walks in behind her, he shoves his hands into the pockets of his worn jeans subconsciously. Juno pats him on the back and gives him a look of loving annoyance. Duck can tell she’s itching to guess at what his utmost issue is, but Juno knows he hates it. She looks so eager though, and Duck can’t help but give in. 

 

“ _Jesus_ , _alright_ , _you_ _get_ _one_ _guess_ , _that’s_ _all_.” Duck said walking up the stairs purposefully. 

 

Juno laughed giddily, “Let’s see, you got that ag class first period, right? _NO_! Are you like... _seein_ ’ _somebody?_ ” She cocked one eyebrow up and grinned stupidly at Duck. 

 

“Uhm.”  Duck muttered “N-no, _fuck_ , it’s….uh…. a presentation…. that I’m gonna..be, be late for if I don’t...leave right now..sorry, Juno.” Duck yanked at the collar of his shirt gently.

 

Juno leaned against the wall and looked at Duck suspiciously. “Oh yeah? Then what is the presentation about there, Mr. Newton?” 

 

“Plants.” 

 

Juno doubled over in laughter, Duck sighed in defeat. 

 

“Yeah, Juno, I am seein’ someone. He’s real sweet, but also real anxious and wants to keep things out of sight, out of mind, you know?” Duck sounded so concerned and it made Juno feel a little guilty for prying. 

 

“Oh, you can trust me, Duck. I won’t say a thing. Would you just tell me who it is though?”

 

Duck looked down at the watch on his wrist, “I’m gonna be late meetin’ up with him, Juno, I should get g-” 

 

Duck was interrupted by a boy appearing at the other end of the empty hall. He was tall and gangly, but slightly buffer in the chest and shoulders. He had wavy wisps of strawberry blonde hair grown in a half-mullet and his cheeks and arms were peppered in light freckles. Juno immediately recognized him as Zeke Owens. 

 

Duck dropped his books and ran towards him, Zeke pulled Duck into a tight embrace. Zeke squished a kiss on Duck’s cheek, and went to pick his books up. 

 

“You’re datin’ _Zeke_ _Owens!?_ ” Juno said in a stage whisper. 

 

“Not so damned loud, Juno.” Duck replied in a real whisper. 

 

Juno lowered her voice, “Sorry, I just can’t believe this. I mean, _Zeke_ _Owens_ of all people?”   
  


“Hey, Juno. I’m real sorry if we had gotten off on the wrong foot before.” Zeke said, his voice was mellow and rough. 

 

Zeke had his arm around Ducks shoulders, and Duck seemed to love it there. 

 

“It’s fine, Owens. I just didn’t know you were into guys…” Juno asked Zeke quizzically. 

 

“I don’t exactly want people to know about us though, I hate to admit it, but I’m sorta scared for what might happen if anyone finds out.” The undertones of fear in his voice sounded genuine. He began bunching a fist in his free hand over and over again, he really was anxious about it. 

 

“I get that…” Juno paused for a moment. “Duck, it’s almost eight, people are gonna be floodin’ in here real soon, so y’all might wanna get to class or whatever. Don’t you be skipping them CTE’s though, Duckling. I’ll have your head over that.” Juno looked serious. 

 

Duck adored his best friends overprotective nature, even though they were both sixteen, and were only four months apart respectively, Juno always acted like Ducks older sister. To be honest, that was something he needed. 

 

Juno took off back downstairs. Zeke took his arm from around Ducks shoulders and slipped his fingers through Ducks fingers. 

 

“I can afford to miss once, I’ll just say I got sick, that’s so believable.” Duck had a rare expression of mischief on his face. “It’s a really pretty day today, let’s hang in the woods!”

 

Zeke smiled, “You know what else is really pretty? You are.” 

 

Ducks cheeks flushed but all he could do was laugh, “You’re too much, Ezekiel.”

 

“I know, but _don’t_ call me that.” He responded. 

  
  


Duck took Zeke by the hand and they ran downstairs, through the main hallway, and towards the back door by the utilities room, the woods were just behind it and Duck slowed down after they were out of the building. 

 

“I’m pretty sure there’s a clearing just a little ways in. It’s been so long since I’ve snuck back here.” Duck said in a soft voice.

 

“This is where you and Juno went last year to...you know..” He made a smoking motion with his fingers against his lips.

 

“Get high? Yeah.” Duck answered. “How did you know that?” 

 

“I liked to see what you were doing, you know I had a crush on you almost all last year.” Zeke replied. 

 

Duck moved a branch out of the way and accidentally smacked Zeke in the face with it, he laughed. “I don’t really get why, I’m don’t have much to offer. I’m obviously not complaining though.” 

 

Zeke’s brows furrowed and he looked a little discontented at that. “ _Duck_ , you have so much to offer.” 

 

He stood in his tracks and turned Duck around to face him, Zeke pulled Duck closer to him so that their bodies were together. He ran his fingers through Ducks short curly dark hair and brushed his hand across his cheek, he could feel the stubble coming in. Zeke leaned down and kissed Duck, it wasn’t hard or intensely passionate, but delicate and mild. Zeke’s lips were lenient against his and they seemed to interlock perfectly. Duck put his arms over Zekes shoulders and Zeke rested his hands on Ducks hips. Duck was warm and soft and Zeke had to resist the urge to press his fingertips into Ducks love-handles, he didn’t wanna make him uncomfortable.

 

“ _Lord_ - _y_ ,” Duck said, exasperated. “You’re far too good at that.” 

 

Zeke had a grin on his face he couldn’t get rid off no matter how hard he tried to. 

 

Duck pulled away from Zeke, “Now, come on, you big romantic, it’s just over here.”

 

Zeke followed Duck past a few more familiar evergreens, barely tripping over some roots that slightly peeked up through the dirt. 

 

Sure enough, there was a patch of forest just a little ways away where the trees didn’t grow, the grass was soft and downy and the sun came through and warmed it. 

 

“It’s nice.” Zeke said.

 

“Just ‘nice’?” Duck asked. “I think it’s beautiful, I love this forest. I think I love this forest almost as much as I love you.”

 

“You love me?” Zeke asked, he looked pretty surprised. 

 

“Of course I do, you goofus.” Duck giggled 

 

“Sometimes it’s still a little shocking to hear.” Zeke giggled along with Duck. 

 

Duck sat down on the ground and a few leaves crunched beneath him, he patted the spot beside him to invite Zeke to sit with him.

 

Zeke sat beside his boyfriend, Duck laid down and stared up at the sky. Zeke did the same, moving closer to Duck and draping an arm around Ducks waist. Zeke kissed Duck in the crook of his neck.

 

“You’re probably the best thing to happen to me, peach.” Zeke said into Ducks skin, his words muffled. 

 

“I like that nickname a lot, I think.” Duck replied

 

Zeke smiled, “It fits you, Duck, all soft and sweet.” 

 

Duck smiled too, and made a joking “bleh” sound. 

 

They kissed each other gently again, like they were the only people in the world. The sounds of the Monongahela drifting to the background. 

  
  
  



	2. December 31st, 1994

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck and Zeke spend New Year’s Eve together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /content warning for implied ed and conversion mention/
> 
> i just used some of the things i do on new years eve in this! casual traditions for a holiday we don’t care much about lmao.

 

> Snow was falling softly on the streets of Kepler, dusting the town in a sparkling white. The date was December 31st, 1994, approximately 4 hours ‘til January 1st 1995.
> 
>  
> 
> The Newton family didn’t have many New Year's Eve traditions, they watched the ball drop in Times Square on NBC and drank virgin cocktails. That was about it.
> 
>  
> 
> Duck slumped on the leather sofa in his living room, the TV buzzed in the background but he wasn’t paying any attention to it.
> 
>  
> 
> He hadn’t seen Zeke in two weeks, his parents were off for a few days which was rare for him, so Duck understood that he was pretty busy. That didn’t stop him from missing his boyfriend.
> 
>  
> 
> Ducks mom was cooking something strange in the kitchen, something Duck knew he wouldn’t care for. Though her cooking was always amazing.  
> 
>  
> 
> Duck sighed heavily and shut his eyes tight, letting a single thick tear slide down his cheek. Then the phone rang in the kitchen.
> 
>  
> 
> “Honey! Phone for you!” His mom called.
> 
>  
> 
> Duck wiped his face and sprinted into the kitchen to grab the clunky yellow landline from his mother. He twirled the curly cable between his fingers nervously.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hello?!” Duck said enthusiastically, hoping to be greeted with a familiar voice.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, Ducky!” The voice Duck had hoped for came through.
> 
>  
> 
> “Zeke! It’s uh- been a while.” Duck toned it down a little around his mom.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure has, but I have somethin’ to ask you.” Zeke replied.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mh-m?”
> 
>  
> 
> “My mom had to go to Ohio, and my dad didn’t get tonight off cause of some huge drug bust up off Cottonwood Street.” Zeke admitted, sounding disappointed.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “Aw, that sucks.” Duck sympathized
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, but I was hopin’ I might be able to crash up at your place tonight, spend New Year’s together. How does that sound, babe?” Zeke said hopefully.
> 
>  
> 
> Duck gasped, “Let me ask mom.” He lowered the receiver to his chest.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mom! Zeke’s parents can’t spend New Year’s with him and he wants to come up, can he please? Please?” Duck was inches from begging.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know, will Jane get upset that she can’t bring a friend?” She replied, eyes not moving from the pot on the stove.
> 
>  
> 
> “No way! Janey loves Zeke.” Duck assured her.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright, I guess so, since he’s got no one else to go to. Don’t think you can just have sleepovers all the time now, though.”
> 
>  
> 
> Duck put the phone back to his ear.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mom said yes! I’ll see you in a minute.” Duck exclaimed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Nice! I love you.” Zeke teased, knowing Duck couldn’t say it back.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, uh-bye, see ya.” Duck resisted the ‘I love you.’
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Duck’s mom sat in the floral print chair in the corner, Duck and Zeke sat awkwardly on the sofa.
> 
>  
> 
> “How’s your break been Zeke?” Duck’s mom asked.
> 
>  
> 
> “Fine! Christmas was fun! I got my dad’s old bow and a new Walkman.” Zeke said as if he’d had it prepared.
> 
>  
> 
> “What are your parents up to this evening?” She continued.
> 
>  
> 
> “My dad is handling something for work and my mom had to take a trip to Ohio for..personal reasons.” Zeke answered
> 
>  
> 
> Before Mrs. Newton could ask him anything else, Duck interjected.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mom, I really think that’s enough interrogation for now. I’m gonna go get Zeke settled in upstairs. C’mon, Zeke.” Duck ushered Zeke from the living room.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, alright, there’s fresh sheets in the linen closet, make sure it’s tidy enough, too.” She called after Duck, who was already rushing upstairs.
> 
>  
> 
> Duck pulled Zeke into his room and shut the door.
> 
>  
> 
> “This is the first time I’ve been up here, I think.” Zeke mentioned.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, probably, sorry for the mess.” Duck said.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s not bad, don’t worry about it.” Zeke ensured.
> 
>  
> 
> He startled Duck, who was busy cleaning up, by wrapping his arms around Duck’s waist from behind.
> 
>  
> 
> “I missed you _so_   _much_ , darlin’, I needed you to keep me warm.” Zeke said burying his face in Ducks shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, we’re here together now, that should be enough. But for the record, I probably missed you more.” Duck chuckled.
> 
>  
> 
> “Not possible!” Zeke said, turning Duck around to pull their bodies closer together.
> 
>  
> 
> “Let me change my sheets for you before I get wrapped up in your lovey-dovey stuff.”
> 
>  
> 
> “For me? Nah, babe, I don’t want you achin’ like you do. Let me sleep on the floor.” Zeke took the dirty sheets from Duck and tossed them in the hamper.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ll help you make your bed.” Zeke said as he unfolded the freshly-washed light blue fitted sheet.
> 
>  
> 
> “Thanks, hon.” Duck smiled, pulling a sleeping bag from the top shelf of his closet.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, that looks comfy!” Zeke said.
> 
>  
> 
> “I know you’re bein’ sarcastic, but alright.” Duck laughed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Who said anything about sarcasm?” Zeke quipped as he spread the thick quilt over Duck’s bed.
> 
>  
> 
> Duck laughed a little harder and Zeke tossed the pillows back up before pulling Duck into a kiss and falling back on the bed.
> 
>  
> 
> Duck sat up and realized he was straddling Zeke with his thighs. Zeke put his hands on Duck’s hips, and he immediately flushed red.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re so handsome, Duck. Sometimes it’s unreal.” Zeke’s voice lowered.
> 
>  
> 
> “Aw, shush now.” Duck said.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hm, not a chance, cutie.” Zeke smirked at Duck.
> 
>  
> 
> “C’mere.” Zeke opened his arms wide, motioning for Duck to lay down with him.
> 
>  
> 
> Duck sighed and collapsed down into his boyfriend's arms. Zeke rubbed up and down Ducks back as they were listening to the wind pick up outside.
> 
>  
> 
> “Duck! Zeke! Jane! There’s veggie soup on the stove if y’all want any!” Duck’s mom called up the stairs.
> 
>  
> 
> “Thanks, mom! Just a minute!” Duck replied, rolling his eyes at Zeke.
> 
>  
> 
> “Did you eat today?” Zeke asked, looking very serious.
> 
>  
> 
> “Uh...yeah, I think so? M-maybe...I actually don’t know.” Duck replied unsurely.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s not good enough, darlin’, let’s get some supper in you, and your mom’s cookin’ is always so awesome.” Zeke said, getting up and taking Duck by the hand to help him off the bed.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Duck and Zeke sat across from each other, talking about how they spent their breaks.
> 
>  
> 
> “I mostly just cried ‘cause I missed you so much.” Duck chuckled.
> 
>  
> 
> “Aw, darlin’ I’m sorry I didn’t call you enough. That’s on me.” Zeke rested his hand on Duck’s knee.
> 
>  
> 
> “No, I’m just bad at bein’ alone.” Duck rubbed the side of his face.
> 
>  
> 
> Zeke moved closer to Duck and gave him a firm kiss on the lips, he was practically sitting in Ducks lap after that. Zeke kissed his boy on the temple and then on the forehead, stroking his thumb across Ducks opposite cheek.
> 
>  
> 
> “Zeke, this is too tender, I swear I’m gonna melt. This is so-” Duck was cut off by his little sister walking in.
> 
>  
> 
> “Duck! Mom wants to know if- Oh my gosh, DUCK! I _KNEW_ you were in love with him!” Jane’s eyes grew wide.
> 
>  
> 
> Duck and Zeke scrambled to get off each other. Duck was so embarrassed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Janey, _please_ , if you love me, don’t tell mom. I’ve got a $20 in my wallet that’s yours if you keep this to yourself.” Duck was staring his sister in the eyes to let her know he was serious.
> 
>  
> 
> “Duck, if she tells your mom, then your mom will tell my parents, and my dad’s gonna fucking send me to conversion camp or some shit like that. _Please_ , Jane, don’t say _anything_.” Zeke was trembling.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, don’t worry, I’m not gonna say anything. I’m just happy I was right about this.” Jane smiled.
> 
>  
> 
> Duck sighed. “Okay, thank you, please just don’t say anything. You don’t know how much it’ll hurt us both if anyone finds out.”
> 
>  
> 
> Jane stopped smiling and nods solemnly at Duck.
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank you, Janey.” Duck rubbed her hair.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mom wants to know if you guys wanna come watch the ball drop on TV, you know, our one shitty New Year’s tradition.” Jane said.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jane! You’re not old enough to swear.” Duck scolded her.
> 
>  
> 
> “Uh, it makes my mom real happy if we’re there for the countdown, we might not get to kiss at midnight, I’m sorry.” Duck shrugged at Zeke.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s alright, Ducky. As long as I’m your first kiss of the New Year.” Zeke flashed a full smile at Duck to let him know everything was okay despite his shaken state.
> 
>  
> 
> “I love you, baby.” Duck said as if he was saying ‘thank you’
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “ _4_ ”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _3_ ”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _2_ ”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _1_ ”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _HAPPY_ _NEW_ _YEAR!_ ”
> 
>  
> 
> They all cheered and laughed, Mrs. Newton scooped Duck and Jane into a hug together.
> 
>  
> 
> “Thanks, you two, you’re always there for your mother.” She wiped her eyes and turned the volume down on the TV.
> 
>  
> 
> “There’s stuff for those faux mimosas in the fridge! Make sure you all don’t stay up too late either.” She added.
> 
>  
> 
> “What are those?” Zeke asked Duck.
> 
>  
> 
> “You mix ginger ale, orange juice, and grenadine. They’re pretty damn good, want one?”  Duck said, already getting two glasses out of the cabinet.
> 
>  
> 
> “Uh, sure? I’m intrigued at least.” Zeke answered, taking a seat at one of the chairs under the counter.
> 
>  
> 
> Duck poured them each one, they bubbled sweetly and looked like a bright sunrise. Zeke held his glass for a toast and Duck clinked his glass against his.
> 
>  
> 
> Zeke took a large swig, “Holy shit, these _are_ good!”
> 
>  
> 
> —
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Zeke got settled into his sleeping bag on the floor next to Duck’s bed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you sure you’re okay sleeping there?” Duck didn’t see any use in asking, both of them were equally stubborn and selfless.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, babe, I’m alright, you get some rest. I love you.” Zeke replied.
> 
>  
> 
> Duck tsked, “If you’re so sure, I love you too.”
> 
>  
> 
> He turned out the light and laid down, staring at the ceiling.  
> 
>  
> 
> Duck tossed and turned all night, for what seemed like hours. The analog clock on his nightstand only read 2:30 am though.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, Zeke?” Duck whispered loud enough to wake Zeke up.
> 
>  
> 
> “ _Hmph?”_ Zeke sounded sleepily.
> 
>  
> 
> “I can’t sleep, can you maybe come up here and...sleep with me... maybe?”
> 
>  
> 
> Zeke rolled around to look up at Duck, who was peering over the bed. He looked tired and upset.
> 
>  
> 
> “Of course, Ducky.”
> 
>  
> 
> Zeke pulled off the sleeping bag and climbed into the bed with Duck.
> 
>  
> 
> Duck hugged Zeke around his midsection and buried his face in Zeke’s chest. They wove their legs together and Zeke placed a long kiss on Ducks head through a mop of wavy brown hair.
> 
>  
> 
> Zeke adored the feeling of Duck’s body against his, he had one hand resting on the small of his back and the other on Duck’s right shoulder. Zeke found Duck’s warmth comforting, Zeke was both lean and scrawny so his chubby, stout boyfriend was so nice to sleep with
> 
>  
> 
> Duck looked up at Zeke who was smiling sweetly.
> 
>  
> 
> “I love you, Peach.” Zeke said sleepily.
> 
>  
> 
> Duck made a series of mumbly noises that vaguely sounded like “I love you too.”
> 
>  
> 
> They kissed messily, but at least they had kissed. Which is all that mattered to them. 
> 
>  


End file.
